


Missing You

by Kitsune67



Series: Stilinksi Pairings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Comfort, Damon Salvatore Misses Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Damon Salvatore, M/M, Magical stiles, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Protective Damon, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Misses Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune67/pseuds/Kitsune67
Summary: Stiles is a spark, and he is dating Damon but the pack doesn't know.





	Missing You

I think I've almost wrecked three times. I'm mean, I've been driving for two days straight heading from Mystic Falls, to Beacon Hills with no sleep. I had snacks in the car and drinks so the only time I stopped was to pee.

I think I could be more awake if a certain vampire hadn't kept me up the night before I left because he, "Needed to remember me because I would be gone for too long!"

I laughed remembering how he went to his knees and begged me to stay up so he could have one last night before I left. 

I tried to keep my mind off Damon and instead I thought about Beacon Hills. I left two years ago to study magic. Deaton told me after I graduated that I'm a spark. He sent me to Mystic Fall a year after I got out of high school. Basically, I'm a witch but instead of getting my magic from the Earth, I get my magic from belief. 

So say I wanted to have a plate of curly fries. All I have to do is believe that I have them and they would appear. I try not to use my magic for everything. I mostly use it for humane things like making a cup of coffee appear in the mornings when I'm too lazy to make a pot.

For the past two years, I have been training with this guy who's basically Deaton but no riddles. His name is Sebastian and he helps me learn how to control and use my magic. Damon helps too. We both have short tempers, and we both know how to calm one another. I think my friends in Mystic Falls were more upset about me leaving then Damon just because I'm the only one who can calm him down.

Given, he's coming down in a week, cause I can't go too long without him and neither can he. He told me that I better tell them within the 7 days about his existence or he will revoke sex. Let's just say I'm gonna tell them as soon as I see them.

Ring, Ring

"Speaking of..."

\--------------  
Scott

Stiles  
\--------------

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stiles!" His overly cheery voice made me smile.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just wondering when you're gonna get here? The pack is waiting for you at Derek's."

"I'm about 5 minutes from Beacon Hills so I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Ok hurry up. I miss you. You've been gone, across the country for two years."

"Scott, we saw each other last month for your moms birthday."

"I don't care! I still missed you. Plus you were all alone up there so I know you miss me too."

The reason I haven't told Scott about Damon is because werewolves and vampires don't get along. I remember when I first arrived in Mystic Falls, Damon and his brother cornered me outside The Grill because they smelt the pack on me. It took me a few weeks to convince them that I was good and after that, we started to get to know each other.

I met Stefan's girlfriend and some other people later on. Honestly, they were pretty annoying. I like to call them the Scooby gang. Me and Damon kind of bonded over our annoyance for them. Then Damon and I started to hang out, just the two of us. It wasn't until a few months later that Damon finally kissed me. After that we were inseparable. We've been dating for a year and a half now, and it's been wonderful.

I know I should have told the pack a while ago, but I'm just scared of how they'll react. Damon knows everything, but the pack thinks I live by myself in an apartment. In reality, I live with Damon in his house with his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

"Hello, Stiles? Are you still there?"

"Yeah sorry Scotty, just thinking. Anyways I'm gonna hang up. I'm in Beacon Hills now so I'll be there in fifteen." I hung up before he could reply.

As I drove through the town I realized how much I really missed this place. When I visited the pack I'd only stay a few days. Now I'm staying for good. That's why Damon is coming too. He's already got us an apartment and everything we need. I can't wait to finally live alone with Damon and neither can he.

Fifteen minutes later I arrived at the Hale House. Before I left we fixed it up and made it to what it was before the fire. Derek was so happy he cried. Now the whole pack lives there with their owns room and everything.

"Stiles!" 

I couldn't figure out who said it. It didn't really matter because the next second I was being pulled out of my car and I had a face full of blonde, red, black, and brown hair.

"Well hello, girls." I joked trying to loosen their grips. They only giggled and hugged me tighter.

"I can't... breath.." I told them.

"Sorry." They said in unison. 

"It's fi-" Before I could finish Scott tackled me to the ground.

"STILES! I missed you so much, man!"

"I noticed," I said wincing.

"Sorry."

He helped me up and gave me another hug.

"Stiles!"

I looked over and saw Isaac and Liam, they both ran gave me a hug and I noticed Jackson and Boyd watching.

"Come on guys I know you want to hug me too." I joked.

They both scoffed and walked over and gave me a side hug before disappearing into the house. Derek came out of nowhere and hugged me too.

"Sour wolf! Oh, how I missed your eyebrows."

Everyone laughed. I noticed Derek frowning before he smelled me.

Crap. I thought. I forgot to mask my scent.

"Why do you-"

"I tell you later," I whispered. I waited till he nodded before walking into the new pack house.

Derek trusts me. He knew I would never harm the pack or do anything to put the pack or myself in danger. After all, I am their Emissary.

Minutes later we were all in the backyard having a cookout. My dad is on his way and so is Melissa. I found out about their engagement from Scott, who also told me they would announce it tonight.

"Ok guys," I started. "I have to tell you something. Before I start I need everyone to sit down and listen to me. Don't interrupt and don't talk until I'm done. If you try to do anything while talking I will use my magic on you. Clear?"

I got concerned nods making me a little nervous.

"Ok. When I first arrived at Mystic Falls, two vampires cornered me. Their names were Damon and Stephan. They're brothers. They smelled the pack on me and thought I was a threat. I told them I came in peace and I would even help them if they needed it.

It took a while, but they eventually trusted me. After a few weeks, I started to befriend them. We started hanging out. They were good people. Stephan didn't even drink from humans. The other vamps drank from blood bags.

Anyways, a bad guy came around and I helped them defeat him. Damon, the one from the beginning invited me to hang out with them. Of course, I said yes. When I wasn't training I was with them. They helped me and protected me. They soon became family. Granted, they could get pretty annoying but Damon and I sort of clicked. We started hanging out without them. After a while, we started dating. We've been dating a year and a half now and we love each other. I know you guys are mad but please understand I didn't want you guys to hate me, or him. I was terrified that you would try and take me away from him. I lived with him and his brother and his brother's girlfriend for little over a year. He's coming in two weeks to meet you guys and he really wants you guys to like him. He knows how important you all are to me and he knows how broken I'd be if I lost you. So please don't be mad and give him a chance."

No one said anything for a while. They all looked shocked but not mad. A minute went by and no one said anything. Fear bubbled in gut and I think Derek noticed from my scent.

"I trust you," he said carefully. "You would never harm the pack and you seem to really love him." He continued.

"I do, I really do."

"I trust you too." Said Scott.

"Thank you."

Tears stared pooling in my eyes. The pack saw and made a big group hug.

I thought I was gonna lose them forever.

"You could never lose us." Said Lydia.

I jumped, shocked. I didn't mean to say that out loud. The pack giggle when I blushed in embarrassment.

"What did I miss?"

They all look over to see the Sheriff and Melissa looking worriedly at my teary-eyed face.

"Dad, Mama McCall!"

I went and hugged my dad and my second mom.

"So what's this about an engagement? How come I had to hear from Scott?"

Melissa scolded her son and everyone watched as he cowered at her gaze.

"Sorry, mama. I was just so excited." He said shyly.

"It's fine son," said the Sheriff.

Scott beamed at the endearment.

"I was gonna tell you Stiles but Melissa refused to say anything until we were face to face."

I smiled and hugged them again.

"Well, dad I have to tell you something too."

After repeating the story to dad again I decided to call Damon.

"I'm gonna go make a phone call," I said.

I walked to the front of the house and sat on a swing. I dialed Damon's number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello, love. Are you ok? What did they say? Were they mad? Do I need to go down there early and pull a few hearts..."

"Damon!" I interrupted giggling.

"Sorry love, tell me what happened."

A smile graced my face at his nickname for me. He knew I loved it when he called me that.

"They aren't mad. They trust me. You were right, I didn't need to be nervous."

"That's great love, I'm happy for you."

I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Day? What's wrong?"

"I miss you." His voice was only a whisper. It broke me to hear him sound so sad.

"I know, I miss you too. How about you come early? Can you come in a week?"

"Really? Don't you want more time with your family?"

"You are my family, Day." I could practically feel his smile from over the phone.

"Ok love, I'll be there in a week. I need to go now. Alaric is taking me out drinking since he noticed how down I've been."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, love"

I smiled hanging up and walked down the stairs to the front of the yard. I couldn't stop smiling. I turned to go to the side of the house only to see the pack grinning at me like fools.

"What?" I asked.

"He really does love you," said Lydia.

"Well, I should I hope so," I said sarcastically. Lydia smirked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, at least we know you'll never change."

"Oh please, Damon is worse than me."

I heard Jackson groan form behind the group.

"Well, I just can't wait to meet him."

"I'd shut up if I were you," Derek told Jackson.

"Vamps are stronger then betas and some alphas." The pack looked at me shocked, their mouth opened big enough to catch flies.

"Yah," I said. "There's this guy Tyler. He's a werewolf. Damon beat him in a fight and he was from a very strong line of werewolves."

"Wow, so your boyfriend can beat us up."

"Hypothetically, yes. But not Scott. I think Derek and him would tie. But he wouldn't hurt you unless you've hurt me and I know that won't happen."

We walked back to the backyard. The rest of the night was full of laughing and stories of what we've missed in each other's lives. It was around midnight when everyone headed to their rooms and went to bed.

I, however, couldn't sleep. Over the last year and a half, I realized I didn't need my pillow anymore. I needed Damon. After hours of cold restless shifting on my bed I called Damon.

"Stiles, what are you doing up?" He sounded tired but I knew he wasn't asleep either.

"I couldn't sleep without you."

"Me neither. I wish I could just come to you."

All I have to do is think it and he'll show up.

"Do you want to?"

"Are you serious? Yes, I'd love to, but are you sure you don't want to have another day?"

"I'm sure Damon. I miss you like crazy. I need you."

"I need too."

With that, I imagined Damon on my bed. I smirked when he looked around to find me, only to notice the we were both in only our underwear.

"Well hello there sexy. I love your boxers." I said seductively.

"Stiles you know I hate when you don't warn me. I do like that you got my sexy underwear though." He smirked devilishly making me squirm.

He looked at me and got on top of me. I felt his hands grab my wrists and pin them above my head.

"What are you gonna do about it," I whispered in his ear. I started kissing his neck so there was a dark purple hickey under his jaw. He groaned when I started to suck behind his ear. That's his weak spot.

"Stiles. Don't start something you don't want to finish."

I leaned to his ear and tugged on it with my teeth.

"Who said I wasn't gonna finish?" His eyes turned black with lust., before ripping our clothes off with his vampire speed.

__

The next morning I realized that I'm gonna have to explain how Damon got here. I mean Mystic Falls is on the other side of the country, even with vamp speed it would take a while. Although, with the whole werewolf hearing I should probably apologize. There was no way they didn't hear us.

Damon and I got ready quickly after we woke up, and by ready I mean we took a shower and just put some different boxers on. Luckily no one was up yet so we just headed to the kitchen.

It wasn't until now that I remembered I didn't tell the pack about my new tattoos. I wore my hoody all day yesterday so they never saw. Actually it was technically Damon's but I am never giving it back.

I'm actually very proud of my tattoos. I have my favorite quotes across my ribs, the Hale and McCall pack symbols on my back. Damon's initials across my hearts exactly where he has mine.

"Love? Can you make me some breakfast." He pointed to his cup. By breakfast, he means he wants 3 quarters of rum and a quarter of blood. I imagined his drink and it appeared right into his hand.

"Thanks, love," he smiled and kissed my cheek.

Oh, how I love morning Damon. He's always more affectionate when just wakes up. I decided to "make" breakfast for everyone. Once I was done I set my plate and went and sat beside Damon in the living room with my feet in his lap.

It wasn't until 10 minutes later that the pack came down. I was correct in assuming they had heard when they came down and saw us they either smirked or had a disgusted look on their face.

"You did shower and wash your hands before making this right?" Asked Jackson.

"I used magic."

Everyone nodded and got their food.

"So your Damon. I have to say I took you for someone less leathery might I say." Said Lydia.

"Leathery"

"She means you look hotter and more badass then she thought at first," I said.

Damon smirked and I rolled my eyes.

When Scott walked in his eyes bugged out.

"What the hell Stiles?! When did you get tattoos?!"

"A few months ago."

"Can you guys get some clothes on?" Asked Derek,

"Why do I make you uncomfortable?" Asked Damon teasingly.

"Shut up Day, before you scare the alpha."

I imagined Damon and I in our usual outfits. Damon had on tight dark jeans, and a dark black t-shirt, combat boots, and his leather jacket. I was in some tight light wash jeans, a white t-shirt that showed my muscles, and some red converse. 

I caught the girls eyeing Damon from the couch and zapped them with my magic.

"Are you jealous love?" Teased Damon.

"Oh please, you almost tore Matts heart out when we went out for our 1 year anniversary."

Damon growled and pulled me into his lap.

"He shouldn't have looked at what was mine."

I smiled at his possessiveness and gave him a quick kiss.

Derek and Jackson coughed fairly loudly making me smile.

"Ok guys, this is obviously Damon, Damon this Scott, Derek, Cora, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Issac, Liam, Allison, Malia, and Jackson."

"Hey," He nodded to each person while drinking his 'breakfast'.

The pack smiled and waved at him. I'm so happy they like him.

"So Damon," asked Lydia. "How did you convince Stiles to take off the plaid and Metallica t-shirts."

Damon groaned and put his head in his hands.

"It took me three months to get rid of all of that crap. I burned it in the town square."

"He's not lying. I had to get his brother to compel the police to stop trying to arrest him. I have nothing left of my old clothes except my red hoodie."

"Yes and I still want to burn that thing." I smacked the back of his head making him mock growl at me.

"Never." I scowled at him. The pack chuckled at us bickering.

"How about we hang out today," Lydia said excitedly. " We could have a movie day till around nine and then head to The Bulge."

"Oh is that the club you told me about?" Asked Damon.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Wait," said Scott. "When did you go clubbing without me?"

"Um.. right after we graduated before I left. I "dated" this guy who was a bouncer there. I got in for free and got free drinks. I bet if he still worked there I'd get the same treatment." Damon growled beside me, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"We're not going there." He said.

"Oh yes, we are. That club is awesome and Bruce will have a new fuck buddy by now."

"You dated a guy named Bruce?" Issac asked shocked. I smirked in Damon's lap, making Issac uncomfortable.

"You "dated" a bounce after high school?" Scott was still processing my adventers after hhigh school.

"Dating is the PG name for what Bruce and I did, and yes I was with a guy named Bruce. He was great." I teased adding a wink at the end. Damon held on to my tighter making me giggle. 

I gave Damon quick kiss before looking around the living room to set everything up. I got out everyones favorite movie so everyone could have a turn. Then I got a bunch of furry blankets and huge pillows and set them on the floor. Everyone moved, claiming a spot for them and their significant other. Damon and I stayed on the couch so he could lean on that and I could sit between his legs and rest my head on his chest.

After we finished the movies everyone went to get ready. Damon just stayed in what he was in this morning. I decided to put on a tight, dark, grey shirt, and some dark skinny jeans that showed off my ass. I also got my leather jacket that Damon got me a few months back.

As soon as Damon saw me he growled and sped over to me.

"Your not wearing that."

"Calm down Day, they aren't interested."

I gave him a kiss and led him to the front of the house.

"Hey love? Can you bring my car here?"

"Yah sure."

I imagined his light blue '69 SS Chevrolet Camero. He smiled instantly when he saw it.

"Baby!" He ran to it and pet the hood.

"Sometimes, I swear you love that car more than me." He smiled at me.

"I could never love anything more than I love you." I beamed at him and kissed him.

"Ugh! Will you two stop with the lovey dovey stuff."

We looked over to see Jackson glaring at us.

"Oh shut up Whittemore. Your just mad that the girls are paying more attention to Damon and I.

Damon laughed at Jackson's face and moved the hood down so it was now a convertible and sped off leaving a pissed of Jackson behind in the dust cloud.

It wasn't until half an hour later that we arrived at The Bulge. Bruce happened to be the bouncer tonight so when he saw me his face lit up. The guys trying flirt their way in, were definately surprised.

"Stiles! You haven't been here in forever! We missed you. Who's the lucky guy?"

I couldn't help but smile at Bruce. He may be big, but he's just a puppy in my mind.

"Sup Bruce, nice to see you too. This is Damon, my boyfriend. We met when I moved to his home town."

"That's cool. I'm dating Eric now. We've been dating for a few months."

"Your dating Eric! That's great. I knew you liked him. Hey do you think you can let me and my friends in?"

"Anything for you Stiles. But only you and boyfriend get free drinks. I can't be too nice."

I grinned at him.

"Thanks Brucey, I'll see yah later."

After saying goodbye, Damon, the pack, and I walked in. I got some waves and nods from the people who knew me.

"How many times did you come here love?"

"About every night I wasn't with the pack during senior year."

"I thought you said you only started going after we graduated?" Kira questioned.

"I may have lied."

The pack looked at me shocked.

"That's why you always smelled like sex all the time. I just thought you jack off a lot." Scott blushed after he realized what he said. Damon glared from beside me, making me snort.

"Oh shut up. You were straight and fucking your brothers girlfriend before I showed up."

He growled angrily before pulling me over to the bar.

"A barbon for him and an old fashioned for me."

Once the bartenders saw me they lit up. "Stiles! We've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too."

After Damon and I finished our drinks we headed to the dance floor. I brought Damon with me to the middle. I looked around and saw everyone scattered. Scott, Jackson, Issac, and Liam were over by a booth with some girls. Lydia, Erica, Allison were dancing. Derek, Boyd, and Cora were at the bar.

"Lets get of here." He suggested.

I couldn't help but notice the lust in his eyes that always made my knees weak. I couldn't wait any longer so I poofed us to the Hale house. We packed our bags quickly and left a note telling the pack we're at our new apartment. Once Damon and I arrived we went to our new bed and and laid down in our underwear. Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I felt him lightly kiss the back of my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Day."


End file.
